Solo tu me haces sonreir
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Helga y Arnold son amigos muy cercanos, el desea ser algo mas pero Helga tiene miedo de ser lastimada una vez mas por el. capitulo Extra Ultimo arreglado. LL AxH.
1. Primera vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo1: La primera vez.**

* * *

_**Una vez mas me pierdo en tus ojos, una vez mas estoy atado a ti, soy un esclavo de tu mirada, porque solo pienso en ti.**_

– ¡¿Otra vez estas en la baba?! – Me dice mirandome con enojo.

– ¿Que? – Digo yo encogiendo los hombros. – ¡Dame tus cosas yo las llevo!

– ¿Que somos novios o algo así? ¡No señor yo llevo mis cosas! – Dice ella echando su mochila al hombro.

"Yo la sigo en silencio, es verdad no somos novios, y no lo somos por mi cobardía, ¿que somos entonces? ¡Ah, si amigos cariñosos, amigos con derechos, ¿seré un juguete sexual? Cielos creo que me sonroje!"

– ¡Arnold, otra vez estas de distraído! – Grita desde casi media cuadra, mas atrás, que es el lugar a donde íbamos.

– ¡Lo siento Helga! – Digo regresando sobre mis pasos.

Una vez adentro ella sale del probador. – ¿Y? – Me pregunta, me quedo mudo al verla, es tan hermosa. Ella ladea la cabeza. – ¡Lo sabia, este vestido es demasiado! – Y regresa al probador antes que yo hable. – ¿Que tal este? – Dice ella con un vestido rosa que deja ver una de sus bien torneadas piernas.

– ¡Te ves perfecta! – Digo ruborizado.

– ¿No crees que mis senos se ven mucho? – Dice ella tocandolos.

Bajo la vista. – ¡Dije que te ves perfecta! – Grito.

Ella alza una ceja. – ¡Okey peludito, no te enojes! – Dice ruborizada.

Al final ella compra ese vestido para la graduación, la llevo a casa, cuando llegamos, ella se sienta en su cama, yo en el taburete de su peinador. Me mira, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

– ¿Y bien? – Le pregunto.

– Has estado muy ausente estos días. – Dice pidiendome con la mano que me siente junto a ella, yo obedezco como un niño. Ella coloca sus manos en mi espalda y me da un masaje. – ¿Vamos dime que te pasa?

Como disfruto esos apapachos que suele darme. – ¡Te amo Helga! – Suelto tranquilamente.

Ella deja el masaje a un lado y recarga su cabeza en mi espalda. – ¿Porqué?

– Por que si.

– ¡Esa no es una respuesta! – Dice molesta. – ¿No es porque hemos tenido sexo?

Niego con la cabeza. – Te amo desde antes que eso pasara, desde que comenzamos a ser amigos.

Ella esta sonrojada. – No puedo creerte, será mejor que te vayas… no creo que sea el momento de hablar sobre eso. – Dice mostrandome la salida.

Pero no esta vez no quiero retractarme y la abrazo. – Se que hace tiempo rompí tu corazón pero voy a lograr que me ames Helga.– Le digo y luego salgo de su casa, más ella puede contar con que no claudicare.

Continuara…

Cortito pero significativo primer capitulo. Les va a gustar la historia lo aseguro.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	2. En la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 2: En la obscuridad.**

* * *

**Moción de entrada: Los pensamientos de Arnold y Helga, sirven como introduccion, pero voy a seguir escribiendo en tercera persona el resto de la trama para no confundirlos, gracias.**

"_Pasión, deseo, locura, tenura, amor… Todo eso siento por ella."_

"_Hace algunos años ella me dijo que me amaba, mas yo la aparte de mi, le dije que eso no podía ser verdad, pero, que se podía esperar de un niño de nueve años, a la que su atormentadora personal se le declara, es decir, creía que podría tratarme como basura y luego venir y decirme que me ama, así de improviso, aquella vez le dije que ella en realidad me odiaba y al final ella lo acepto, supongo que era mas fácil para ella dejarmelo pensar de esa forma y que tal vez yo lo olvidara."_

"_¡Pero mi corazón no lo olvidó, simplemente no pude deshacerme de ese pensamiento y fue así como un sentimiento comenzó a crecer en mi desde aquella confesión, yo me enamore de Helga, y durante mucho tiempo la ame en silencio, sin atreverme a decirle nada! Ella me evadía todo el tiempo, huía cuando teníamos que hacer algo juntos en la escuela y eso solo logro hacer que mi amor por ella acrecentara mas, ¿o tal vez era una obsesión? ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero yo jamas se lo insinúe, ni lo comente con nadie y se que eso le ha hecho daño, porque aunque ella no lo quiere aceptar, aún siente algo por mi!"_

"_Un día sin embargo, mi vida cambio, mis padres, quienes se hallaban perdidos en la selva fueron rescatados y regresaron, y su amistad con los padres de Helga, me acercaron a ella, y nos fuimos haciendo muy cercanos, al grado que compartíamos todo, ella se abrió a mi, me dejo ver lo que guardaba en su interior, logrando que yo la amara mas y mas."_

"_De pronto, ella dejo de ser una abusona con el resto del mundo, y yo comenze a ser mas mundano, la amistad llego a un punto de confianza tal, que decidimos que, algún día, nuestra primera vez seria entre nosotros, y una noche en que una tormenta nos atrapo después de una salida con los amigos, llegamos empapados a mi cuarto, y sin embargo reíamos como locos, comenzamos a bromear, cuando ella se puso mi camisa, y pretendía ser yo, en ese momento no había segundas intenciones pero, ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, era solo un juego, sin embargo yo correspondi, al final el calor de sus manos y su cuerpo, me atrajeron y mis labios buscaron los suyos, un beso, y el resto fue lo de menos, para entonces, hacerle el amor, fue para mi, como tomar su vida o al menos eso senti yo.– __**¡Te amo, Arnold, te amo! –**__ No lo imagine, lo escuche salir de sus labios, esa primera vez y las demás, cuando ella esta entre mis brazos lo admite, pero solo en esos momentos… "_

* * *

Aquella mañana en la escuela, cuando Helga vio a Arnold trato de evadirlo, y el procuro no acercarse a ella, sin embargo, solo era una estrategia para atraparla, cuando ella no lo esperara.

A la hora del almuerzo, ella lucia mas tranquila y platicaba con Phoebe, estaba tan distraída que solo noto a Arnold, cuando el la estaba abrazando por la espalda.

– ¡Hola mi amor! – Dice el cariñoso.

Helga esta sonrojada, ahora mismo no puede hacer una escena frente a sus compañeros, así que le sonríe, aunque su mirada dice, "¿Que demonios te pasa?" – ¡Hola, no te había visto! – Dice nerviosa, a lo que Phoebe suelta una risita.

– ¡He andado por ahí! – Le contesta sin dejar de abrazarla y oler su cabello.

– ¿Arnold… podrías? – Dice un poco incomoda luchando por soltarse.

– No, no puedo. – Dice tranquilo. Sin embargo la suelta y se sienta junto a ella. – ¡Hola Phoebe! – Saluda a su amiga con cortesía.

– ¡Hola Arnold! – Responde ella. – ¿No has visto a Gerald?

– ¡Mh, si estaba en el salón de arte con Nina!

– Ah – Dice la pequeña oriental, con tristeza.

Helga mira con reproche a Arnold, que se da cuenta de lo que hizo. – ¡P-pero solo estaban terminando su trabajo de fin de curso!

– No me lo expliques Arnold, ya sé lo que estaban haciendo, y de todas formas no me importa. – Dice Phoebe, mirando el piso.

Arnold voltea a ver a Helga, que mueve la cabeza en signo de negación.

– ¡Recordé, que tengo que ir a la biblioteca, a buscar un libro, ahora vuelvo! – Dice la pelinegra tomando su bandeja y retirandose del lugar.

– ¡Bien hecho cabeza de burbuja! – Reclama Helga dandole un zape.

– ¡Lo siento, es que estaba tan enfocado en ti, que ni lo note! – Dice el ruborizado.

– Pobre Phoebe, si ese tonto no le dice pronto, lo que siente por ella lo va a lamentar. – Recrimina ella, mientras toma un poco de su bebida.

Arnold se reclina sobre su mano en la mesa. – Yo te he dicho lo que siento por ti, y aún así, creo que cada vez pretendes alejarme mas.

Ella lo mira y deja su comida. – Arnold estamos bien, como estamos, ya te dije que no necesito que me digas, esas mentiras.

– ¿Porque crees, que es mentira lo que siento por ti? – Replica el acercandose a ella.

Helga lo mira. – ¡Dejalo así Arnold, por favor!

El la toma de la cara y la besa con ansiedad, con dulzura, con amor. Ella corresponde al beso, y como no hacerlo, si ese a quien esta besando, es el amor de su vida. Cuando el beso termina Helga dibuja una sonrisa linda en su rostro.

– ¡Ah! ¡Solo tú logras hacerme sonreír de esta manera, con tus besos! – Dice ella sincera.

Arnold la mira. – ¡Eso es por que te amo, aunque tu no quieras creerme!

Ella baja la mirada triste. – ¿Arnold? ¿Y ya decidiste a donde iras a estudiar? – Pregunta evidentemente, cambiando de tema.

– Me quedare a estudiar aquí, no podría ir a otro lugar.

– Entiendo…

–¿Que pasa?

– ¡Nada! – Dice ella nerviosa haciendo ademanes con las manos. – ¿Oye?

– Dime.

Helga lo rodea con sus brazos y se muerde un poco el labio antes de hablar. – Mis papas no van a estar en casa hoy, regresan hasta mañana, y yo… – Esta sonrojada.

Arnold se sonroja también, pero sonríe con ternura. – ¿Tienes ganas?

Ella se sonroja bastante mas. – ¡Arnoldo, no me lo digas así! – Dice ella golpeando su hombro.

El la abraza con fuerza. – ¡Perdón, es solo que esto me emociona!

Ella sonríe al sentir el cuerpo de Arnold tan cerca. – A mi también.

* * *

"_Esto es solo sexo, él me ve solo como una muñeca, a la cual puede usar cuando le place y yo nunca he pedido mas, lo amo, por mucho tiempo soñé con que él me amara, me gustaría que fuera verdad lo que él me dijo pero, no puede ser, solo me ve como su amiga, lo que ha pasado entre él y yo, es algo especial para mi, pero no para él, se siente culpable, ¡si es eso! , se siente apenado, por nuestros encuentros y cree que diciendome que me ama, su alma estará tranquila, no importa yo voy a estar a su lado, mientras el me quiera cerca, aunque sea solo por mi cuerpo. " _– Eso piensa Helga mientras arregla su cuarto para una velada al lado de su único amor.

Cuando llega Arnold no hay preámbulos, ellos se necesitan, urgen a la entrega, sus cuerpos no temen, se conocen, se integran, en esos instantes no existe nadie mas, solo ellos amandose bajo unas sabanas suaves, que cubren su intercambio de amor, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo. Palabras entrecortadas, suspiros y roces.

El lo escucha tenuemente poco antes de llegar a la cima. – ¡Te amo Arnold, te amo! – El siente como su piel se enchina, al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón se llena de una sensación indescriptible, sabe bien que es el amor que siente por ella, lo quema por dentro, y ese amor, lo entrega en ese instante.

– ¡Te amo Helga! – Dice suavemente cerca de su oído, haciendola estremecer.

Después que todo termina él la tiene acurrucada en sus brazos, besa su frente, ella esta dormida, eso suele pasar continuamente, ella parece entregarse tanto que termina rendida. Arnold sonríe ante la vista, quisiera tenerla así por siempre.

Después de un rato, ella se despierta y actúa como siempre, cariñosa y ruda, fresca y tímida, así es ella, un enigma y un libro abierto, tan ambigua. Cenan algo rico y se ponen a ver películas, bromean, se enojan y luego otra entrega, al final, la mañana suele descubrirlos aún abrazados.

– ¡Helga, pequeña despierta! – Dice Arnold tratando de despertar a su compañera, pues ya es algo tarde.

– ¡Mh, no quiero, dejame dormir otro rato! – Responde ella metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

De pronto un sonido en la parte de abajo de la casa alerta a Arnold. – ¿Helga, a que hora llegaban tus papas? - Le pregunta asustado.

– ¿Que? – Dice ella despertando completamente, y sentandose a escuchar en la cama.

No parece haber ningún sonido.

De pronto la puerta de la recamara se abre, y Big Bob Pataki asoma la cabeza, solo para ver a su hija y su mejor amigo desnudos en la misma cama. – ¡¡¡Helga!!! ¿¿¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí???

Continuara…

Muy bien espero ir resolviendo dudas con esta historia, que no cuenta con otra cosa, mas que el recurso de los pensamientos complejos, para no decirlo mas feo, es decir, lo que el piensa el es una cosa y lo que dice ella otra, desencuentros por el "no me quiere en realidad" y el "nunca me va a perdonar" ademas de las intervenciones de terceros, ¿creen que lleguen al punto medio? , ¡gracias por sus reviews! y nos seguimos leyendo. Love Love, AxH.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	3. El desafio de amarte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sensibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 3: El desafío de amarte.**

* * *

– " _Cielos, el esta aquí frente a mi, me pregunto que dirá acerca de la situación, se ve apenado el pobre, pero el no tiene que temer nada, esto ha sido solo culpa mía, y mi padre va a tener que entender, ¡ah!, si esto fuera uno de mis sueños locos, seriamos obligados a casarnos y al final el se daría cuenta, de que soy algo mas que un simple cuerpo, y seriamos felices, pero mis sueños son solo tonterías." – _Piensa Helga mientras mira a Arnold, que esta sentado frente a ella.

– "_Como me gustaría que Big Bob, nos obligara a casarnos, pero tengo miedo, de que en realidad nos quiera separar, ella esta muy apenada y seguramente debe de sentir que yo no la voy a apoyar pero, yo me voy a hacer responsable de esto, por que la amo." – _Medita Arnold mirando a Helga, que baja la mirada.

Robert Pataki ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, donde están sentados Helga y Arnold, hasta el momento no ha dicho nada, Miryam luce extraviada tratando de entender que esta pasando. El timbre suena y Miryam abre la puerta dejando entrar a Stella y Miles, los padres de Arnold.

– ¡Buenos días Bob! – Saluda Miles a su mejor amigo.

El aludido, solo voltea a verlo por un momento. – ¿Que tienen de buenos amigo? Si tu hijo se ha estado aprovechado de mi hija.

– ¡Eso no es cierto Bob! – Salta Helga.

– ¡Silencio señorita! – Dice él molesto.

– Bob estoy seguro que si ellos nos explican, se aclarara el asunto. Tal vez ellos, solo estén enamorados y…

– ¡Olvidalo Miles, Helga tiene un futuro brillante por delante, ella se ira a vivir a Europa con su hermana, en cuanto acabe la preparatoria y tú hijo, que seguro ya lo sabe, solo a estado jugando con ella! – Espeta Bob enojado.

– ¡¿QUE?! – Dice Arnold levantandose del sofá donde estaba sentado, volteando a ver a Helga intrigado. – ¡Te piensas ir de Hillwood! ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? – Le pregunta asombrado.

– ¡Porque yo no he decidido nada! – Le responde ella, molesta. – ¡Ademas eso no importa, tu y yo somos, solo amigos!

– ¿Que? ¿Amigos?¡Si te has estado acostando con este muchachito sin consentimiento de nadie, Helga!

– ¡Que bien, papá ahora si recuerdas mi nombre! ¿no?

– ¡No cambies la conversación niña!

– No hemos hecho nada malo, solo hemos estado aprendiendo, ¿acaso eso es malo? – Dice ella volteando a ver a Arnold que parece perdido.

Stella da dos pasos. – ¡Lo es, cuando uno o ambos están enamorados y no toman una decisión acertada! – Explica mirandolos con ternura.

Helga la mira, siempre ha respetado mucho la opinión de esa mujer, la aprecia y de hecho a veces la ha sentido mas su madre, que la propia. – ¡Yo no amo a Arnold, ha sido solo sexo! – Recalca cruzando los brazos.

– ¡No dices eso, cuando estamos haciendo el amor! – Grita Arnold enojado, volteando a verla.

Helga se sonroja por lo que él acaba de decir. – ¡Arnold, eso es… – Trata de continuar pero el pone, la mano en su boca, para que no siga, luego Arnold avanza hacia el Señor Pataki y lo mira desafiante.

– ¡Helga no va a ningún lado, ella es mía, entiende! ¡Yo la amo!

– ¡¿Arnold que estas diciendo?! – Replica asustada Stella.

– ¡La verdad mamá, no voy a perder a Helga, solo por que su padre la quiere lejos, se que ella no cree que yo la amo, y se que no quiere perdonarme, por lo que paso, hace algunos años cuando yo la rechace! ¡Pero no, no voy a permitir que el me la quite!

Robert Pataki, casi no puede creer la reacción de ese joven, que tiene frente a él. – ¡Jajajaja, dices que alguna vez la rechazaste y aún así ahora dices que la amas, no lo puedo creer y ademas te crees su dueño! ¡Mirame bien muchachito, solo por la amistad tan grande que tenemos tus padres y nosotros, te voy a dar una oportunidad!

– ¿De que hablas Bob? – Pregunta intrigado Miles.

– Al parecer Helga lo ha tomado, menos en serio que tú, yo no quiero que alguien salve la integridad de mi hija, no podría obligarla a casarse con alguien solo por que fue mancillada, pero…

Todos observan casi sin respirar a Big Bob.

– ¡Si me demuestras que realmente la amas, le daré a ella libre albedrío, ella decidirá si se va o se queda, pero, si tú niño, no logras demostrarme que no te has estado aprovechado de ella, y solo la has tomado como un juego, ella se ira de esta ciudad y nunca, oyelo bien, nunca se volverán a ver!

– ¡Papá tú no me puedes obligar a que deje de verlo!

– ¡Puedo y lo haré señorita, si el no me demuestra que te ama de verdad. voy a encargarme de que nunca mas vuelvas a esta ciudad!

– ¿Porque necesitas saber, si el realmente la ama B? – Pregunta Miryam, asombrada por la propuesta de su marido.

Bob mira a su hija, quien al sentir su mirada, baja la propia. – ¡Yo se mi cuento, ahora les suplico que me dejen solo y recuerda niño, solo tienes dos semanas para demostrarmelo, así que ve preparando tu mejor material! – Replica Bob, yendo a su despacho.

Miles y Stella, demuestran su apoyo abrazando a Arnold. Miryam mira a su hija tratando de comprenderla.

– ¡Fantastico, acabas de comprar mi boleto a Europa Arnold! – Dice entre enojada y preocupada Helga.

– ¡Helga si tú no crees en mi, al menos intentare demostrarle a tu padre que es verdad!

– ¡Intentarlo no es suficiente, Arnoldo, ¿como vas a demostrar que me amas, cuando es una gran mentira?! – Recrimina exaltada.

– ¡¡¡Por ultima vez Helga, no es una mentira, y si quieres saber, por que acepte la propuesta de tu padre, te digo que es por que estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ti, demonios!!!

– ¡Arnold no hables así! – Lo regaña su madre.

– ¡Es que ella me saca de quicio! ¡Si lo sé! ¡Una vez te rechace Helga y hemos hablado de eso cientos de veces, y ya te he dicho que no estaba listo, eso es todo, pero ahora es diferente, tengo muy claros mis sentimientos!

Ella lo mira triste. – ¡Te dije que lo dejaras así, no debiste decirle nada a Bob, el habría entendido que fue un juego, pero ahora lo complicas, sabes que el es muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza!

Arnold se siente derrotado, esa mujer que el tanto quiere, simplemente no puede entender que él la ama de verdad, sabe que acaba de aceptar un desafío y debe, no solo convencer a Bob, sino también a ella.

– Creo que mejor nos vamos. – Les dice a sus padres, – Me temo que esto me va a costar mas tiempo del que tengo… – Dice el encaminandose a la puerta.

– ¡¿Arnold?! – Lo llama Helga.

– ¡Dime!

Ella lo alcanza y le da un abrazo. – ¡No quiero irme de aquí Arni, así que mas te vale que logres convencer a mi padre! – Miles y Stella sonríen entre si, ante la escena.

Arnold devuelve el abrazo. – Lo haré Hel, lo prometo.

Ella sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse, y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Después de despedir a sus amigos, Miryam entra al despacho de su esposo.

– ¿Que quieres? – Dice el al verla entrar.

– ¡Saber, ¿Porque?! – Contesta ella sentandose frente a el.

Bob suspira. – Ella no se hubiera entregado a él, si no lo amara, lo sabes.

– Lo imagino… pero…

– Ella no quiere aceptar que él, la quiere mas que como una amiga, y no lo hace, por inseguridad, por que no hemos sido buenos padres con ella y siente que nadie la puede amar. Ese pobre muchacho, esta perdido por ella, lo vi en su mirada, espero que el pueda lograrlo, pero si no lo hace, ella tendrá la oportunidad de empezar en otro sitio.

– Es increíble, B, de verdad me asombras, tal vez tú si eres mejor padre, que yo.

– Necesito que me ayudes Miryam, ella va a necesitar muchos concejos, ¿Crees poder acercarte mas a ella?

– Lo intentare, Bob, te lo prometo.

– ¡Espero estar haciendo lo indicado! – Reitera Bob tomando las manos de su esposa. Ella le sonríe, siempre ha sabido que, tras esa mascara de gruñón, se encuentra un buen hombre, que ama a su hija, incluso sobre el mismo.

Continuara…

Me hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo pero me urgía que vieran la reacción de Bob, pues es la motivación real de la historia, espero que les guste, y gracias, muchas gracias, por sus reviews.

ReiHikaruChiba. Love Love Arnold Y Helga.


	4. Ser tuya

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 4: Ser tuya.**

* * *

"_Tengo una tormenta en mi cerebro, no se que hacer, como lograr algo, como lo que me han propuesto, como puedo convencer a BigBob de que amo a Helga, y como hacerle entender a Helga misma, que la amo mas que nadie en este mundo, ¿Como lo voy a lograr?"_

– ¿Quieres decir que el te puso de plazo solo hasta la graduación?– Replica Gerald al otro lado del teléfono, después que Arnold lo enterara de todo.

– ¡Si Gerald solo hasta ese día,y hasta este momento no se me ha ocurrido nada, ¿Como le demuestro los sentimientos que tengo por Helga? ¿De que manera le pruebo, que estoy enamorado de ella?

– ¡Viejo le pides pan al hambre! Ustedes son muy cercanos, digo, incluso han tenido… bueno tú sabes, en cambio, yo ni siquiera he podido acercarme, lo suficiente, a Phoebe para disculparme por lo que sucedió aquella vez.

– Si Gerald, lo se, pero eres mi mejor amigo, algo se te puede ocurrir, ademas lo de ustedes no es tan difícil, y de hecho, no tienen un plazo, pero lo de Helga y yo, pues no es por parecer egoísta, pero urge.

– ¡Tranquilo viejo! Pues por el momento no se me ocurre nada, a excepción de que trates de parecer respetuoso frente a tu suegro, – Arnold ríe a la acepción.– es decir, no sé, promete que por este tiempo, tú y Helga no harán nada, y me refiero a tener relaciones, pienso que eso seria un buen punto para ti, demostraría que ella no es solo un cuerpo para ti.

– ¡Si creo que tienes razón pero, es que…

– ¿Que acaso pensabas en seguir como hasta ahora con ella? Hermano, con razón ni ella te cree, seguro Pataki , también piensa que la estas utilizando.

– ¡Es diferente de eso, Gerald, es que la amo tanto que prácticamente, no puedo separarme de ella!

– Amigo estas perdido, pero ese es el único concejo que se me ocurre por ahora, así que tu decides, habla con ella, a ver que piensa.

– ¡Creo que tienes razón viejo, ya ves como si das excelentes concejos!

– Si solo desearía tener uno para mi mismo.

– Lo siento Gerald, yo te he dicho que deberías ser sincero con Phoebe, es la única solución, pero pues tú no te decides.

– Creo que lo nuestro no tiene caso, pero pues así es la vida, bueno viejo te dejo, mi mama me esta llamando para cenar.

– ¡Si viejo, hasta mañana!

– ¡Hasta mañana Arnold! CLICK!

Arnold cuelga el auricular, se dirige a su cama y se tira en ella boca abajo totalmente desguazado.

– ¡Ah! – Suspira. – Si tan solo no la amara tanto, ese concejo no seria tan difícil de seguir, pero es que no es solo por, su cuerpo, es ella completa, me fascina su carácter, sus modos, su sonrisa, su pasión, su dulzura, todo en ella es tan adictivo, que tan siquiera pensar, en dejar de acariciarla, abrazarla o besarla, rayos, solo de pensar en ella, tengo un…

TOC TOC!

– ¿Hombre pequeño puedo pasar?– Se oye al otro lado de la puerta, la voz del abuelo de Arnold.

Arnold se levanta de la cama, de inmediato y se acomoda. – ¡Si abuelo pasa!

– ¡Hola Arni, ¿como estas?! – Le dice este al ingresar al cuarto.

– Pues… no tan bien. – Responde Arnold, viendo al aún fuerte viejo a pesar de sus 89 años

– Tus padres me dijeron lo que les paso a ti y a la damita de rosa, con su padre.

Arnold mira el piso sonrojado. – Es que, bueno, es…

– Nosotros ya sabíamos que esto estaba sucediendo. – Le dice el anciano sentandose junto a el.

Arnold mira de reojo a su abuelo muy apenado. – ¿De verdad?

– Bueno hijo, es que a veces eran muy ruidosos. Jia, jia. – Dice burlón.

– ¡Abuelo! – Recrimina Arnold rojisimo.

– Ya fuera de broma, creímos que ya eran novios y conociendo a la juventud, pues no podíamos, ni queríamos hablar sobre eso con ustedes, pensamos que ya estaban bastante grandesitos, para saber lo que hacían, pero, no esperábamos eso, de que ustedes son solo, ¿amigos?

– ¡Es difícil abuelo, yo amo a Helga, pero lo que sucedió, pues sucedió y luego no pudimos parar y hace poco que yo le declare mis sentimientos, pero ella no quiere creerme, por que yo la desprecie antes!

– Eran solo unos niños y tú estabas confundido, aunque, yo siempre te dije que ella, era muy importante para ti, recuerdo que tuvimos que hablar por muchas horas, cuando llegaste todo turbado, por que ella te había dicho que te amaba, el día que salvaron el vecindario.

– Y tu me dijiste que siempre lo habías sabido, y que yo era un tonto por no aceptarla, porque nadie me querría nunca, como ella lo hacia.

– Y ahora te digo que fue una equivocación, que ustedes se hayan comido la fruta sin quitarle la cascara, tú sabes sin aclarar sus sentimientos, eso solo le ha creado a ella, la errónea idea, que solo te gusta… bueno tu entiendes, "eso". – Dice el anciano un poco sonrojado.

Arnold sonríe y abraza a su abuelo. – ¡Sabes abuelo, tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero no se lo digas a Gerald!

– ¡Claro que no, ese niño es muy rencoroso! – Sonríe con complicidad. – ¡Vamos a cenar hombre pequeño!

– ¡Si abuelo, vamos! – Dice Arnold, con una idea certera en su pensamiento.

* * *

_Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_hubiera varios ya ganado,_

_No me interesa tener novio_

_eso es historia ya lo sé todo_

_**A quien crees que engañas**_

_**el es lo que tu mas quieres**_

_**ocultarlo tratas**_

_**es hermoso lo que sientes**_

_**(ohhh nooo)**_

_**no lo disimules**_

_**bien sabemos donde esta tu corazon...**_

_No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)_

_(__**tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)**_

_Jamas lo hare no hablare de mi amor._

_Creia ya haber aprendido_

_siempre el inicio es hermoso_

_mi mente dice ten cuidado_

_por que no todo es maravilloso_

_**ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas**_

_**no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas**_

_**trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy**_

_**enamorada estas**_

_(noooo)_

_No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)_

_(ya admite que)_

_tu sonrisa es de amor._

_no insistan mas, no dire que es amor_

_(quieras o no lucha por el amor)_

_no pidan mas que lo diga_

_no haran jamas que lo diga_

_(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)_

_ohhhhh_

_Nadie sabra...no hablare de mi amor_

* * *

Helga abre los ojos esa mañana, con pesadez. – ¡Criminal! ¡Otra vez soñé que soy Megara, en la película de Hércules! – Se dice levantandose de la cama y mirandose al espejo. ¡Odio esa película! ¡Ahh, aunque Arnold se ve tan guapo, como Hércules! – Se dice emocionada por el sueño y sonriendo ilusionada, pero su expresión cambia al recordar el convenio entre su padre y Arnold, atinando solo a comenzar a asearse, para ir a la escuela.

– ¡Oye niña ya baja! – Escucha que la llama su padre, después de un rato.

– ¡Ya voy! – Dice casi terminando de arreglarse.

Helga baja las escaleras y por poco y se cae al ver a Arnold, parado al final de la escalera.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– ¡Tu noviecito vino decentemente a hablar conmigo y a llevarte a la escuela, como debe ser! – Dice Bob seriamente.

– ¿Que, hablar de qué? – Pregunta mirando a ambos.

– ¡Hablamos de eso luego, ahora vayanse porque se esta haciendo tarde! – Dice Bob. – ¡Y mas te vale cumplir tu promesa muchachito!

– ¡Puede estar seguro Sr Pataki! – Exclama Arnold en tanto Helga los mira intrigada.

Helga camina sintiendo un extraño presentimiento en su corazón. – ¿Me dirás de que hablaste con Bob?

– ¡Le hice una promesa! – Contesta el tranquilo.

– ¿Promesa, que promesa? – Dice sintiendo su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

Arnold voltea a verla y la toma por los hombros, mirandola profundamente, suspira y suelta. – ¡Nada de sexo!

Helga enarca una ceja y lo mira con extrañeza. – ¿Como?

– Le prometí que no te tocaría, como muestra del amor que siento por ti. No habrá mas sexo entre nosotros hasta que yo logre convencerlo. Bueno y tal vez hasta que nos casemos… – Dice el muy seguro con lo primero, mas no tanto con lo segundo.

Helga lo mira asombrada, esto es algo que no esperaba, sigue caminando, piensa, desde que ellos comenzaron a tener relaciones, (hacia ya mas de un año) el tiempo máximo de no tocarse era de tres días, y eso era cuando ella no podía, pero que el soportara tantos días sin, nada de nada, la hacia dudar de sus propias convicciones. "¡Un momento… ¿casemos? ¿Acaso el había dicho, eso?!"

– ¡Vamos Helga el autobús nos deja! – Dice jalandola de la mano y echando a correr, hacia el autobús que ya había parado.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Helga tiene los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, esta totalmente agachada sobre la mesa y Phoebe la mira sonriente.

– ¡Te dije que Arnold es sincero en sus sentimientos hacia ti!

– ¡Phoebe, trato de creerlo pero por mas que mi mente me grita, creelo, creelo, mi corazón vocifera, él no te ama, recuerda como te rechazo!

– ¡Helga pero eso fue hace años!

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que recuerdo su cara de asco y miedo y me dan nauseas.

– ¿Y a pesar de eso, tú te entregaste a él y él a ti?

– Fue diferente, se que a él le encanta mi cuerpo, y pensé, si no puedo tener su corazón, al menos seré suya, pero ahora que Bob salió con esta estupidez, ¡ah! no sé que pensar, a veces quisiera creer que él me ama, ¿pero sabes que me dijo cuando le pregunte, que porque me amaba?

– No.

– ¡Por que si! ¿Que estúpida clase de respuesta es esa? Por que si. Ja.– Dice volviendo a ocultar su rostro en la mesa.

– Una sincera, y que tal vez englobaba todo lo que siente por ti. – Explica Phoebe. – ¡Tal vez solo debas hablar bien con él y sincerarte, decirle que de verdad lo amas y que lo que mas te preocupa es, no ser correspondida!

Helga levanta levemente la cabeza para ver a Phoebe, y le sonríe tenuemente.– ¡Supongo que no perdería nada si lo intento! Pero es muy difícil.

– ¡Hola señoritas bonitas ¿como están?! – Manifiesta Gerald, llegando sonriente, junto con Arnold que saluda con la mano.

– ¡Muy bien Gerald! – Articula Phoebe, poniendo su cara mas amable.

– ¡Hola Geraldo! – Responde Helga, soplando su flequillo, que se había bajado sobre su cara, haciendo sonrojar a Arnold que adora esa costumbre de ella.

– ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo esta tarde? – Replica el joven moreno.

– ¡No podemos, el cabeza de balón y yo tenemos que acabar el trabajo de literatura! – Responde Helga, mirando a Arnold que se pone tenso al escuchar, lo ultimo. – ¿Porque no van Phoebe y tú? Según sé, tienen algunos asuntos que arreglar. – Formula por ultimo.

Phoebe y Gerald se miran entre si, y se sonrojan un poco.

– Tal vez Helga tiene razón Gerald. – Opina Phoebe con esperanza.

El la mira y sonríe con gusto. – ¡Si entonces nos vamos juntos a la hora de la salida,¿te parece?!

Phoebe asiente con la cabeza, mientras el timbre del receso zumba y todos deben dirigirse a sus clases.

* * *

– ¡Listo! – Expresa contenta Helga juntando las hojas, que contienen el trabajo final de Literatura, que han hecho entre ella y Arnold en las ultimas semanas. – Creo que es un estupendo ensayo, de seguro el profesor Andrew (no pude evitar introducir a mi amado personaje, perdón), nos pondrá un diez.

– ¡Si, je,je! – Dice Arnold nervioso por estar solos, en el cuarto de ella.

– ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunta ella, guardando todo en un folder.

– N-Nada… ¿por qué?

– Te ves nervioso. – Dice ella poniendo su mano, en la rodilla de él.

Arnold se pone mas nervioso aún y se levanta de la silla, para alejarse un poco de ella, que se ofusca ante la acción.

– ¿Que… – Trata de decir ella.

– ¡Es muy difícil, Helga, te lo juro, estar cerca de ti, sin poder… es muy difícil! – Grita el con la mirada baja y tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Helga sonríe y se levanta para ir junto a él, toma sus manos con las suyas y luego lo mira de frente. – ¿Quiero saber, exactamente el momento en que se supone, tú comenzaste a amarme?

El la mira profundamente. – Fue… poco después de que tu me confesaste, lo que sentías por mi.

– Entiendo… – Expresa ella sentandose en la cama.

– ¿Que significa ese, "entiendo"? – Pregunta el indignado.

– Siempre fuiste un chico tan dulce y amable, es lógico que te sintieras mal por haberle roto el corazón a una chica, aunque haya sido yo. – Explica.

– ¡No me sentí mal por eso, eras mala conmigo! No me enamore de ti, por culpa, fue por ti, siempre supe que eras diferente, pero después de ese día me fije mas en ti, vi todas las locuras y tonterías, que hacías para salir de los problemas, en los que siempre andabas metida, me encantas Helga, me fascinas, eres tan loca, maniática, y rara, que me traes de un ala, ¡maldición! – Dice el sentandose en la cama también.

Helga lo mira antes de plantear su siguiente pregunta. – ¿Entonces porque seguías detrás de Lila?

Arnold abre mucho los ojos, con asombro, entonces pone una cara de desolación tremenda. – Yo… yo no estaba detrás de ella, Helga, ella me aconsejaba sobre ti.

– ¿Perdón?

– Lila fue mi único paño de lagrimas, ademas de mi abuelo, por que yo no podía contarle a Gerald, lo que había pasado entre tú y yo, ella se alegro mucho, de saber que te habías animado a decirme, pero se puso muy triste cuando, le dije lo que te había hecho, y lo peor de todo fue que ella, me dijo las mismas palabras que me había dicho mi abuelo cuando le conte, "¡Eres un tonto Arnold, nadie te va a querer como ella!", y yo lo sabia, porque lo había sentido.

Helga casi no puede entender lo que le pasa a su mente, su corazón parece a punto de estallar, por todo lo que ella había pensado en aquellos tiempos.– ¿Porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

– Tenia miedo, Helga, mucho miedo, tú te habías alejado mucho y parecías no querer verme ni en pintura, mientras que en mi alma, te metías cada vez mas, luego cuando llegaron mis padres todo cambio, te transformaste en mi mejor amiga, yo no podía arruinar eso y pensé que ya no me querías, pero paso esa maravillosa entrega y descubrí que aún era importante para ti, pero sentí temor de que tú te alejaras, y lo oculte hasta que no pude mas y ahora de pronto todo se complica y ahora mi mas grande temor es perderte.

Helga a estado escuchando todo ese discurso y de verdad que quiere creer en el, pero una duda, todavía corroe su alma. – ¿Si tú no supieras que yo siento, algo por ti, sentirías ese amor que dices tenerme?

Arnold toma aire y suelta. – ¡Si, porque tu eras importante para mi, desde que recuerdo! Nunca me enoje contigo realmente, me sentía a gusto, cuando te abrazaba si me sentía feliz por algo, incluso soñé que me casaba contigo y que no era tan malo, ¿recuerdas cuando Rhonda hizo su corona de adivinacion? Lamento mucho haberte rechazado, por que yo debí saber que tú, siempre fuiste mi destino.

Helga a comenzado a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. – ¡Eres un tonto Arnold!

Arnold la abraza. – ¿Me crees que te amo?

Helga niega con la cabeza gacha. – Yo no puedo, lo siento.

El hace una cara triste. – ¡Voy a seguir insistiendo, te lo prometo!

Helga sube el rostro y le sonríe amargamente. – ¡Yo también Arnold, voy a tratar de dejar de sentir esta inseguridad!

El se inclina un poco para besarla, pero no lo hace sabe que tras un simple beso, puede venir una serie de caricias impropias por el momento, pues el tiene una promesa que cumplir, así que solo le da un beso en la frente. – Te amo Helga y no me voy a cansar de repetirtelo, hasta que me creas y también voy a convencer a tu padre porque quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre.

Ellos se quedan abrazados por un rato mas, sin sospechar que alguien los ha estado observando detenidamente, detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

Continuara…

Ay dios, espero que este capitulo les agrade, de verdad, bueno el capitulo 17 de ¡Como hemos cambiado! Ya esta casi a punto, igual los dibujos de Andrew, Helga y Arnold que pronto subiré a deviantart, yo les mando las noticias próximamente, y gracias por leerme.

ReiHikaruChiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	5. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 5: Orgullo y prejuicio.**

* * *

"_Aquella noche de verano, veníamos de jugar en el boliche con los chicos, la lluvia comenzó a caer inesperadamente y él y yo corrimos al lugar mas cercano, que era su casa, para colmo su llave se atasco en la puerta y no había nadie en la pensión, que nos abriera, tuvimos que subir por la escalera de incendios, para entrar por su tragaluz, cuando llegamos, comenzamos a reír, estábamos tan cubiertos de lodo después de que nos caímos en un charco, por correr y no querernos mojar, que en cuanto estuvimos en su habitación el me dio ropa limpia que ponerme, y me metí a bañar, después de que termine el hizo lo mismo, preparo un chocolate caliente y nos dispusimos a ver algo en la televisión, pero yo comencé a bromear con el._

– _¡Soy Arnold y siempre hago lo correcto, Helga no molestes a los demás! – Dije tratando de parecerme a el._

_El para seguir en la broma comenzó a imitarme a mi. – ¡Soy Helga y golpeo al que se me ponga enfrente, hey cabeza de balón, hazte a un lado! – Me dijo desde el piso donde estaba sentado._

_Y yo le conteste. – ¡Así no lo digo zopenco! – Y le pique en una costilla con el pie._

– _¡NO, claro no avisas, solo golpeas! – Me respondió con una mueca de dolor._

– _¡Ademas hace años que no golpeo a nadie! – Replique enojada._

– _¡Por que todos te huyen, antes que los alcances, jajaja! – Bromeo él._

– _¡Eso merece un ataque certero de cosquillas! – Dije avalanzandome sobre él, para hacerle lo que advertí._

– _Jjajajaja, espera Helga, no esto no se vale… Jajjajajaj, me las vas a pagar. – Dijo mientras comenzaba su contraataque._

– _¡No, Arnold jajajaja, espera no seas abusivo! – Proteste, en cuanto él me tenia en el piso, con las manos agarradas en las suyas. _

_En ese momento algo sucedió, estábamos riendo y él de pronto se puso serio, nuestros ojos se encontraron, él me miro como nunca antes, lo vi, había deseo en esa mirada, sentí miedo pero yo había decidido que Arnold, seria el primero y tal vez el único, aunque él nunca me amara, poso sus labios en los míos, entreabrió mi boca, con la suya, de pronto nuestras lenguas se conocieron, y ese beso, como nunca antes había tenido uno, se fue haciendo mas y mas apasionado y salvaje, de pronto sentí como sus manos, buscaban mi piel, sentí las mías buscando lo mismo, debajo de su ropa, pronto no hubo mas barreras entre él y yo, estábamos los dos piel a piel, sintiendonos, saboreandonos, viviendonos completamente, y la pasión de ese primer encuentro nos desbordo el alma – ¡Te amo Arnold, te amo! – No pude evitar decir. _

_Al final, el tenia un brillo maravilloso en los ojos, yo estaba, aturdida y angustiada, pero feliz, por haber estado con él. Pero…él no me dijo en ese momento nada de los sentimientos, que se supone tiene por mi, como puedo creerle, si no lo dijo, en aquel momento, cuando yo lo esperaba, cuando lo necesitaba."_

* * *

Helga cuelga su ropa en el closet, después de haberse bañado y dispuesta a ir a la cama, cuando su madre entra a su cuarto.

– ¿Hola Helga, puedo hablar contigo? – Dice Miryam con una sonrisa en los labios.

Helga la mira y suspira. – ¡Supongo que quieres hablar sobre las abejitas y las florecitas! – Contesta irónica. – ¡Me temo que ya es un poco tarde Miryam!

– ¡Si supongo que debimos tener esta conversación hace mucho, pero estoy segura que tú sabes mucho mas que yo en este tipo de asuntos!

Su hija la mira de arriba abajo. – ¿Que quieres saber? – Dice un poco mas tranquila.

– ¿Tú y Arnold han tomado precauciones? – Dice su madre un poco roja.

– ¿Tienen miedo de ser abuelos? – Alega Helga cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Helga! – Replica molesta Miryam.– No, me preocupan otras cosas, las enfermedades, tu entiendes.

– ¡Arnold y yo éramos vírgenes antes de esto, así que por enfermedades, no te preocupes, por embarazos menos, hemos sido muy precavidos! – Recalca sentandose en su cama.

Miryam se sienta junto a ella y con la cabeza agachada le suelta una pregunta. – ¿Te ha hecho disfrutar?

– ¿¿¿QUE??? – Dice exaltada, Helga. – ¿Como puedes preguntarme algo así?

– No tiene nada de malo que me lo digas, es algo natural, y si ya lo estas experimentando, lo ideal es que sea satisfactorio.

Helga baja el rostro viendo al piso. – La verdad… mamá… es que lo he gozado mucho, – Esta ruborizada. – el es un amante excelente, aunque no es experimentado, ha tratado de darme siempre lo máximo de él.

Miryam sonríe. – ¡Entonces para mi, eso basta para saber que eres muy importante para él, y me dice que realmente se preocupa por ti, y que te ama realmente en serio!

Helga voltea a mirarla. – ¿De verdad?

Su madre asiente. – Bueno mi amor, duerme tranquila, ya veras que todo se resuelve. – Le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso en la frente, después cierra la puerta tras ella, Helga siente el lugar donde ese beso de su madre cayo y sonríe suavemente.

"_Es tan extraño sentir una de sus caricias"_ – Piensa mientras se acurruca en su cama y apaga la luz.

* * *

Aquella mañana había sido bastante tediosa, entregando trabajos, estudiando para el examen de matemáticas, y revisando que todo estuviera listo, ese viernes era uno de los mas largos que hayan vivido Helga y Arnold, al final solo quedaba, entregar su ensayo en la clase de literatura así que tenían que pasar al frente para revisar su obra, "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen.

– ¡Muy bien chicos, comiencen su exposición! – Ordena amablemente el guapo, profesor de literatura, Andrew Brown. (Él me encanta)

– ¡Si Andrew! – Contesta Helga dando un suspiro y hablando familiarmente a su profesor favorito. – ¡Tu primero Arnold! – Le dice a el rubio, que suele fastidiarse cuando Helga, le contesta de esa manera al joven profesor.

– ¡Ash, ya voy! – Carraspea y comienza. – Jane Austen publica en 1895 hace mas de un siglo, su obra "Orgullo y prejuicio"

Helga continua. – Es una novela de desarrollo o educación personal, en la que las dos figuras principales, Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy, cada uno a su manera y, aún así de forma muy parecida, deben madurar para superar algunas crisis, aprender de sus errores para poder encarar el futuro en común, superando el orgullo de clase de Darcy y los prejuicios de Elizabeth hacia él.

– Los personajes principales que son quienes por obvias razones llevan a mas el peso de la novela, se describirían así, Elizabeth que es la favorita de su padre, de quien ha heredado su inteligencia e ingenio. Al principio, confundida por las primeras impresiones, la despista el frío comportamiento externo del Sr. Darcy. Sin embargo, es suficientemente sabia y madura como para, con el tiempo, superar sus prejuicios.

– En el caso de él Fitzwilliam Darcy personaje masculino central de la novela. Es un hombre inteligente, rico y tímido, que a menudo parece arrogante y orgulloso a los extraños, pero posee debajo de esa fachada un interior honesto y bueno. Inicialmente, considera a Elizabeth socialmente inferior a él, no merecedora de sus atenciones; pero descubre que, a pesar de sus inclinaciones, no puede negar sus sentimientos por Elizabeth. Su primera proposición es rechazada debido a su orgullo y el prejuicio de Elizabeth contra él.

– En realidad la novela en si, es un tanto idealista.

– Por no decir absurda o románticamente ñoña.

– Describe de manera poética, inteligente e irónica las vidas de las jóvenes y la sociedad en la campiña inglesa del siglo XVIII, a través de una minuciosa caracterización psicológica y de comportamiento de los personajes. No obstante, no se hacen referencias, en la trama, a los acontecimientos históricos de la época, entre otros, la revolución francesa o el inicio de las campañas napoleónicas.

– Aun así es una buena lectura mediante la cual, nos demuestran que las apariencias y el orgullo a veces, son solo estorbos y nos emociona mostrando el tan anhelado final feliz, donde dos personas muy distintas, consiguen encontrar su punto medio, para vivir su amor. – Concluye Arnold.

– ¡Excelente análisis chicos, un buen punto de vista y al parecer compartido! Eso me da gusto, tienen un diez. – Exclama el profesor Brown y toda la clase termina aplaudiendoles.

Helga y Arnold se sonríen mutuamente, su trabajo valió la pena, pero no se dan cuenta, de que en su relación, también el orgullo y el prejuicio, son los principales motivos de su sufrimiento.

* * *

– ¡Ah, que bien me siento, este trabajo es el que mas me preocupaba! – Expresa Helga, mientras camina junto a Arnold, hacia su casa.

El la mira con ironía. – ¿Querías quedar bien con Andrew, no?

Ella alza una ceja. – ¿Y ahora que te pico?

Arnold voltea la cara para que ella no lo vea. – ¡Nada!

Helga pone cara de aburrimiento. – ¡Solo tu te entiendes! – Dice encogiendose de hombros.

Cuando entran en la casa de ella, ven a su madre apurada, guardando unas cosas en sus maletas.

– ¿Y ahora que sucede, Miryam? – Pregunta Helga intrigada.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de inmediato!

– ¿Eh, porque?

– ¡Debemos ir con tu hermana, le paso algo malo a Devon! – Dice su padre con referencia al marido de Olga.

– ¿Que le paso? – Pregunta preocupada Helga, que quiere bastante a su cuñado.

– ¡Al parecer lo quisieron asaltar y le dispararon, esta algo grave!

– ¡Cielos! – Dice asustada Helga, en tanto Arnold la abraza.

Eso no pasa desapercibido para el señor Pataki, que mira a su hija y le dice. – ¡Tú no te preocupes, mira Londres esta muy lejos, así que como tienes, que quedarte a terminar lo de tus estudios, ya le pedí a Stella que te reciban en su casa!

– ¿Que?, ¡No, yo quiero ir con ustedes! – Dice exaltada.

– No niña, si algo sale mal, te avisamos, pero esperamos que todo salga bien, y tal vez hasta regresemos para tu graduación.

Helga mira a su padre, con desconsuelo, – ¡Pero… – Iba a protestar pero lo ve muy trastornado, así que decide no hacerlo, a pesar de que, por primera vez le gustaría estar al lado de su hermana para ir a confortarla.

– ¡Y tú muchachito, mas te vale que cumplas tu promesa, el hecho de que la deje, bajo el mismo techo que tú, no significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras! – Le dice Bob, mirandolo con reto.

Arnold traga saliva, al entender la indirecta de Big Bob. – ¡No se preocupe, puede confiar en mi! – Dice asustado.

Helga tiene su maleta a un lado, se despide de sus padres en el taxi, sigue muy preocupada, hasta ese momento se da cuenta, que la mano de Arnold no la había soltado, lo que le provoca un sonrojo.

– ¡Tranquila Hel, veras que tu cuñado se pone bien! – Dice él tratando de consolarla.

– ¡Gracias Arnold! – Dice ella sonriendo levemente.

– ¡Vamos a casa! – Le expresa antes de tomar su maleta y encaminarse hacia su casa. Ella solo asiente.

* * *

Helga mira el techo de esa habitación, donde se encuentra, desearía no sentirse así, esta preocupada no solo por el hecho que la llevo a ese lugar, si no por lo que pudiera pasar en ese tiempo que ella y Arnold pasen a solas, sus padres están lejos, ella se pregunta si Arnold podrá soportar tenerla tan cerca, sin tratar de saciar su instintos.

Toc Toc! – ¡Helga la cena esta lista! – Escucha la voz de Arnold tras la puerta.

– ¡Ah, si… ya voy! – Dice ella levantandose de la cama y yendo a abrir la puerta.

El le sonríe al verla salir y le ofrece su brazo para caminar.

– Arnold, no estoy enferma. – Exclama ella caminando sola por delante de él.

Arnold enarca una ceja y la sigue en silencio. No puede evitar ver su cabello meciendoce con su paso, sus brazos un poco doblados hacia adelante en una pose muy femenina, y su cadera que lleva un ritmo contagioso. Es cuando ella se detiene y voltea a verlo.

– ¿Que miras? – Dice un poco molesta, pues se dio cuenta de, adonde apuntaba su mirada.

Arnold se sonroja y ríe nervioso. – Nada cariño, en serio. – Dice tomando la delantera para no volver a sufrir otra tentación.

Ella lo mira, con melancolía, no entiende bien que debe sentir en momentos así, le agrada ser atractiva para él, pero se siente como un objeto al mismo tiempo. Ella solo sacude su cabeza y comienza a bajar la escalera para ir a cenar con esa familia, a la que le encantaría pertenecer.

Continuara…

Finito este capitulo, espero que vean la importancia de el mismo, gracias y nos vemos, no olviden mandar reviews y gracias por los que ya me han enviado, chao! Love Love Arnold y Helga.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	6. Fragmentos perdidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 6: Fragmentos perdidos.**

* * *

"_Hace unos años, ella estaba ahí frente a mi, me miro como siempre que la hallaba yo, haciendo alguna cosa rara, con sus bellos ojos azules desorbitados y tratando de mirar a cualquier parte, menos a mi. _

– _¿Helga que haces aquí? – Le pregunte, viendola parada junto a mi cama, mientras yo entraba después de ir al baño. _

– _¡Que, este es un país libre Arnoldo, puedo andar donde se me pegue la gana! –Me contesto cruzandose de brazos. _

– _Si eso es verdad pero… – Voltee a ver alrededor. – este es mi cuarto. – Le replique con una sonrisa. No se que me dio aquella vez, se supone que yo debería estar enojado por encontrarla ahí pero, en realidad me sentía feliz, de estarla mirando. _

– _¡Creí que estarías dormido y …es que… – Hablo por fin. – como no has ido a la escuela… pensé que podría… _

– _¿Que? – Le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a ella._

_Ella me miro de reojo, pude ver que se sonrojo, pero su expresión cambio, carraspeo y luego… – Tu sabes venir a fastidiarte un poco, tarado. – Expreso muy segura. _

_Con eso logro que me alejara de ella y caminara a mi cama. – ¡Ah, solo por eso! – Exprese sentandome pesadamente._

_Ella me miro de lado. – ¿Como te sientes hoy? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz, seguro estaba intranquila, pues la gripa que me dio, estuvo bastante fuerte._

_Yo subí la mirada otra vez para verla, hacia mucho que ella y yo no estábamos a solas. – El lunes ya podré ir a la escuela, gracias por preguntar._

– _¡Pues mas te vale… es solo… que sin ti, no tengo a quien molestar, cabeza de chorlito! – Dice comenzando a tomar camino, para subir por la escalera de la azotea. _

– _¿Helga, cuantas veces has entrado a mi cuarto, sin que yo lo sepa?– Le solte de repente, lo que casi la hace caer._

– _¿QUE? – Dijo mirandome nerviosamente. – ¡Yo… yo… veras… la verdad… no sé! – Me dijo sincera, jugando con sus manos y viendo el piso._

_Yo solo le sonreí. – ¡Siempre has sido bienvenida, entonces! – Ella me miro sorprendida, no parecía entender bien lo que quise decir, así que solo sonrío por un instante y subió las escaleras. – ¡Adiós maniática! – Le grite cuando ya estaba arriba._

_Ella se asoma por la ventana y me sonríe. – ¡Adiós ñoño! – Me saco la lengua, haciendo una trompetilla y después desapareció, solo quedo el cielo._

_¿Cuantas veces, ella estuvo en mi cuarto, sin que yo lo supiera?"_

* * *

Helga acababa de abrir los ojos, cuando escucho sonar el teléfono en Sunset Arms.

– ¡¡¡Helga cariñó, tu hermana Olga te llama por teléfono!!! – Eso la puso tan alerta, que aún sin cambiarse de ropa, bajo a contestar el teléfono.

– ¡Gracias Stella! ¡Bueno!

– ¡Hola Hermanita Bebe! – Escucha la voz de su hermana

– ¡Hola Olga, te oyes alegre, ¿como esta Devon?!

– ¡Maravillosamente, la bala dio en el abdomen pero no daño ningún órgano, lo que si es que tardaron varias horas en sacarla de su cuerpo, pero ahora esta mucho mejor, de hecho papi y mami están con él ahora!

– ¡No sabes como me alegra eso Olga!

– ¡Gracias ya mami me platico que querías venir, pero fue mejor así, de todas formas se supone que podremos viajar el jueves para llegar a tu graduación!

– ¿Devon puede viajar?

– ¡Oh si, el medico le dijo que no hay problema, su herida no es tan grave y con algunos cuidados extra, puede viajar tranquilamente, ademas el mismo dice que no se perdería tu graduación, por nada del mundo!

– ¡Que lindo es, saludalo de mi parte y dile que lo quiero mucho!

– El también te quiere mucho… linda, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

– Claro, ¿que necesitas?

– ¡Veras con las prisas papi, olvido unos papeles míos y de Devon que debió haber traído, podrías ir a buscarlos en la casa, solo que papá, no sabe donde quedaron, si en su alcoba o en su estudio, y después tendrías que mandarnoslos por paquetería urgente!

– ¡Claro, pero te llegarían el lunes o martes!

– ¡Si no te preocupes, espero que puedas hallarlos, tal vez Arnold te pueda ayudar a buscar!

– ¿Arnold? – En ese momento lo ve bajar por la escalera y sonreirle. – ¡Si yo creo que si!

– ¡Gracias hermanita! Yo te hablo al rato para saber si los encontraron, es una carpeta que dice Olga y Devon.

– Olga y Devon, si lógico, cuidate mucho, adiós.

– ¡Adiós bebe! Click!

Helga se queda pensando un momento, y luego mira a Arnold que tiene un pan en la mano.

– Tengo que buscar unos papeles en mi casa, ¿me ayudarías a buscarlos? – Le pregunta ella con interés.

– ¡Si claro! – Dice el despreocupado y mordiendo su pan.

– ¡Bueno pues vamonos por que les urgen! – Dice ella dirigiendose a la puerta.

– ¿Helga? – Dice Arnold deteniendola por el brazo.

– ¿Que? – Voltea molesta.

El se inquieta un poco, pero luego explica. – ¿Te piensas ir en pijama? – Señalando su vestimenta.

Helga nota que va en camisón, lo que la hace sonrojar y cubrirse con uno de sus brazos, acto seguido corre escaleras arriba, mientras le grita a Arnold. – ¡Tarado, debiste decirmelo antes!

– ¡Lo siento, es que te ves muy linda así! – Grita el en respuesta, con una sonrisa muy grande.

* * *

Helga y Arnold llegan a la casa de los Pataki, y ella le dice lo que buscan.

– ¿Te parece si tu buscas en el estudio y yo busco en el cuarto de mis padres?

– ¡Esta bien, supongo que tu papá debió dejarlos a la mano, así que no tendremos que esculcar mucho! – Dice él, un poco apenado por irrumpir ese lugar.

– Imagino que debe ser así, Arnold. – Asiente ella y después sube a la parte de arriba.

Arnold comienza su búsqueda mirando los libreros del estudio de Bob…

– ¡Wow, tiene puros libros de contabilidad! – Se burla un poco. Sigue mirando hasta que encuentra un folder amarillo. – ¿Será este? … – Arnold se queda pasmado al leer el titulo de esa carpeta. – "Para Arnold" ¿Que tipo de broma es esta? – Dice comenzando a hojear los documentos dentro de la misma. Recortes, cartas, fotocopias, "reportes de investigación", un dibujo parecido al mapa que tiene el diario de su padre. – ¿Que es todo esto? – Intrigado guarda el folder bajo su camisa y lo cubre con su chamarra, suerte que esa mañana hacia frío. Continua buscando los papeles de Olga y encuentra la carpeta. Helga aparece en ese momento.

– No encontré nada allá arriba.

– ¡Yo si, aquí están! – Le dice mostrando el archivador que tiene la leyenda "Olga y Devon"

– ¡Que bien! Entonces hay que llevarlos a la paquetería. – Dice ella tomandolos y hojeando lo que contiene. – ¿Me acompañas?

– Eh… de hecho, había olvidado que tengo que ir a ver a Gerald. – Dice tocando su nuca.

– Ah, esta bien, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado. – Dice ella sonriendo.

Arnold se siente mal por mentirle, pero esas cosas que encontró, le han provocado una gran inquietud.

* * *

Arnold esta frente a su escritorio, dudando si hizo bien o no, en guardar ese folder, decía que era para él pero, no estaba seguro que estuviera bien, haberlo tomado sin permiso. Al final de cuentas el se sienta y comienza a hojearlo nuevamente, encuentra entre todas las cosas, una libreta, la abre y lee.

" _Hoy escribo esto para recordar la promesa que le hice a mi hija Helga, por lo regular no me interesaría olvidar algo que le haya prometido, pero esta vez, me lo pidió con tanta necesidad, es la primera vez que la veo tan triste y desesperada, y todo por culpa de ese huérfano, Alfred… No, no, es Arnold, debo recordarlo, bien, Helga me pidió que encontráramos a los padres de ese niño, el tiene la esperanza de que ellos aún se encuentren vivos en una selva centroamericana, ella lo quiere ayudar, claro sin que el lo sepa, ¿porque? simple, ella lo quiere, lo note aquel día en que ellos salvaron el barrio, y por adición a mi, la vi mirarlo, es mi hija y lo sentí, a pesar de que siempre parezco tan alejado de ella, la verdad es que a veces me da un poco de miedo, ella se parece tanto a mi, en fin como dije, ella lo quiere, no se que tanto, pero a juzgar por todas las locuras que hace por él, me parece que bastante, ahora bien, tenemos que ser lo mas discretos posible con esta situación, Helga quedo en buscar todo lo necesario para localizar su rastro, y también me dijo que ella pagaría todo, de sus ahorros y su sueldo en la tienda de localizadores, solo necesitaba mi apoyo, y no dude en brindarselo, no esta vez, porque esta vez es muy importante para ella, y tal vez para su futuro con ese niño." – _Todo eso decía, solo la primera hoja de aquel pequeño diario.

– ¡Ah, Helga! – Suspira emocionado Arnold, descubriendo ese pequeño secreto, que ella guardaba de él. Cambia la hoja de la libreta y encuentra otro pequeño fragmento narrado por Bob Pataki.

" _Hoy esa niña llego contentísima, había logrado copiar el mapa de la ultima localización de los padres del huérfano, la pobre llego cubierta de polvo, no se que tubo que hacer para obtenerlo, pero gracias a eso y a que he podido localizar a un tal Eduardo que era con quien, ellos se habían marchado poco antes de desaparecer, estamos acercandonos mas a localizar a esas personas." _

Arnold sonríe al recordar, cuando vio a Helga saliendo del callejón, junto a Sunset Arms, totalmente cubierta de polvo, en aquel momento ellos estaban distanciados, por lo sucedido en Industrias Futuro, así que solo se miraron, y ella salió corriendo de ahí, tanto como sus piernas pudieron soportar.

El sigue hojeando la bitácora. _" Hoy recibí una llamada de Eduardo, localizaron la avioneta que transportaba a Miles y Stella Shortman, ellos viajaban de regreso cuando desaparecieron, esta en una parte muy difícil de explorar en medio de la selva, no había cuerpos dentro de ella, así que es posible que estén vivos cerca de ahí. Eso espero, por la tranquilidad de mi niña."_ – Cambio de hoja. –_ " Helga y yo nos alistamos para salir, hacia Centroamérica, al parecer han localizado a los padres de ese niño, por fin, tod parece indicar un final feliz."_

Arnold cierra la libreta sabe lo que seguía después, trata de entender como fue que ella, supo lo de sus padres, el no se lo pudo haber contado, los únicos que sabían eran sus abuelos y Gerald, tal vez… en aquel momento…

~0~

_Una tarde en el parque él y Gerald hablaban sobre el asunto de sus padres._

– _¡Viejo nadie, va a dejar que unos niños, viajen a un país peligroso, solo para buscar a tus padres!_

– _¡Gracias Gerald, siempre tan optimista! _

– _¡Soy realista hermano! Lo siento… _

_RRAAASSSSHHH!!!! PACKK!! – Auch!!! – Exclama Helga al rebotar con el suelo._

_Arnold y Gerald la miran sorprendidos._

– _¿Que me ven bobos? – Exclama Helga levantandose y sacudiendo su vestido._

– _¿Que hacías ahí Helga? – Expresa Arnold mirando el árbol del cual cayo._

_Helga pone cara de pocos amigos. – ¡Que te importa cabeza de balón! – Dice empujandolo a un lado y caminando con decisión hacia el frente sin mirar atrás._

– _¡Pataki esta cada vez mas extraña, ¿No crees viejo?! – Dice Gerald._

_Arnold la mira con nostalgia y asiente a su amigo._

~0~

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacan de sus recuerdos. – ¡Voy! – Dice levantandose y guardando cuidadosamente el folder.

Helga entra graciosamente al cuarto, acostumbrada como esta, a ser bienvenida en el. – ¡Listo, melenudo, ya envíe a Londres, el paquete dijeron que el lunes llega y… – Helga se queda callada al sentir como los brazos de Arnold se cierran alrededor e su cuerpo. – Arnold… ¿que?

– ¡Cada día que pasa Helga, te amo mas! – Le dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella lo mira incrédula, pero esta vez hay algo diferente en el tono de voz de él, algo que la hace mirarlo a los ojos, que a pesar de sus lagrimas la miran con dulzura y vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta. – ¿Por que?

El sonríe y la besa sin miedo, ella siente algo distinto, no entiende que, pero se siente bien, después del beso, el la mira a los ojos. – ¡Porque solo tú me haces sonreír, y me refiero a realmente sonreír, por la felicidad que siempre me has dado! – Le contesta con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz.

Helga sonríe, por alguna extraña razón siente que eso, es todo lo que quería escuchar de él. – Arnold.

El la abraza con ternura y fuerza a la vez, no es como siempre con desesperación, no, esta vez, parece ser un sentimiento que le llega muy hondo, algo que incluso le provoca ese llanto. – ¡Helga, mi Helga, perdoname, perdoname, debí saberlo siempre, debí entenderlo!

– ¿De que hablas Arnold? – Pregunta ella intrigada y comenzando a sollozar contagiada.

El acaricia sus mejillas, están sonrosadas, el las besa. – De lo mucho que siempre me has amado.

– ¿Que? – Dice ella sin terminar de entender.

El sabe que mostrarle eso es un arma de dos filos, pero desde ahora tratara de ser, aún mas sincero con ella y de confiar en su buen juicio. Saca el folder de donde lo había guardado y se lo muestra. Helga al leer las palabras escritas, entiende de que se trata.

– Papá… – Ella luce un poco extraña, solo atina a sentarse en la cama, mientras Arnold la mira. – ¡Supongo que decir que no te amo, ya no es una opción! – Dice con la mirada inquieta.

El niega con la cabeza, sonríe y se acuclilla frente a ella. – ¡Y supongo que, el que tú no me creas que yo te amo, tampoco!

Helga recarga su frente en la de él. – Mi corazón te cree, Arnold, por primera vez, no se que pasa, pero esta vez te creo! – Dice sonriente.

El la abraza, es increíble lo que esta sucediendo. – ¡Te amo Helga!

– ¡Y yo a ti Arnold!

Por primera vez ellos no sienten una necesidad carnal al primer contacto, es mas bien como si hubieran encontrado su punto medio, sus verdaderos sentimientos acaban de florecer.

Ese sentimiento escondido ha sido liberado con unas palabras sinceras, Arnold ha logrado convencer a Helga, pero que dirá Bob cuando regrese, ¿Acaso el dejo ese archivero a propósito? ¿Se molestara de que él lo haya tomado?¿Helga se quedara en Hillwood o se ira a Europa?

Continuara…

Sin comentarios, a mi me gusto mucho, gracias por sus reviews y a Chave5001, gracias por tus comentarios de mis dibujos, cuando quieras hablamos de uno,si quieres un avatar o algo así, el nombre de mi marido es Jose Maria, Andrew es un nombre muy bonito que a mi me encanta desde siempre y si te das cuenta me fascinan los nombres con "A"; Anillus, te prometo que saco el de "campamento" y nos ponemos de acuerdo para mandartelo. Cuidense y Nos seguimos leyendo.

Love Arnold y Helga


	7. Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 7: Amor.**

* * *

" _Te he esperado siempre, cada minuto de mi vida, has sido la fuerza que me impulsa a vivir, a respirar. ¡Te amo Arnold! Y se siente tan bien saber que tu también me amas."_

* * *

Arnold camina por el pasillo de la escuela tranquilamente cuando ve a Helga, platicar animadamente con el profesor Brown, realmente no entiende, por que rayos, siempre que los ve juntos, siente una especie de celos, como si en otra vida o dimensión, el hubiera estado entre ellos. (Broma de la autora)

– ¡Ah, Arnold! – Lo llama Helga alegre.

El sonríe forzadamente y se dirige hacia donde ellos están. – Hola Helga, hola Andrew.

– ¿Que crees que me pidió Andrew? – Exclama ella contenta.

"¿No sé, matrimonio? – Piensa el aburrido. – ¡No sé Helga!

– Bueno debería decir nos pidió. – Corrige ella.

– ¡El director Bouvier, me pidió que yo escogiera a dos alumnos, para dar el discurso de graduación, así que , de inmediato pensé en ti y en Helga, después de todo son mis mejores alumnos!

– ¿De verdad? – Dice mas animado Arnold.

– ¡Bueno me parece, que como novios que son, tendrán mucho que expresar sobre su vida en esta escuela! ¡Digo por los recuerdos! – Expresa Andrew, haciendo sonrojar a Arnold y a Helga que solo se quedan callados. – ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunta un poco agobiado.

– ¡No nada… es solo que esta escuela, ha visto mucho de nuestra vida juntos, será difícil dejarla! – Explica Helga, mientras Arnold solo sonríe con melancolía.

– ¡Bien chicos, pues comiencen a pensar en el discurso, que solo tienen tres días mas! – Dice Andrew, poco antes de comenzar a alejarse de ellos.

– ¿Y bien, que piensas? – Pregunta Helga tomando el brazo de Arnold.

– Tendremos que hablar sobre muchas cosas, la educación, la convivencia… – Arnold se queda callado al ver a Helga Bostezar. – ¡Que graciosa Helga! – Dice el aburrido.

– Ja ja, no te enojes cabeza de balón. yo creo que hay que meditar muy bien sobre que hablar, para que los chicos no nos manden tomatazos. – Replica ella convencida.

– ¡Si tienes razón! Con ese grupo que nos toco, cualquier cosa les parece aburrida o ñoña.

– Exacto campeón, ya me entendiste. – Contesta Helga sonriendo.

Mientras caminan tomados de la mano, ven a lo lejos a sus dos mejores amigos, que los esperan para almorzar juntos.

– ¡Esos dos, se ven muy felices no crees! – Comenta Helga saludandolos con la mano.

– ¡Si, parece que al final pudieron aclarar sus sentimientos, como nosotros! – Responde Arnold tomandole la mano, Helga sonríe y presiona levemente la mano de Arnold en asentimiento. Y caminan así enlazados hasta llegar con sus amigos.

* * *

Esa tarde la pensión era un caos, la abuela se colgó del ventilador de la cocina y el abuelo y Miles no hallaban como bajarla.

– ¡Mama por dios suelta el aspa del ventilador! – Gritaba Miles corriendo en círculos, tras la anciana.

– ¡Vieja loca, te vas a matar Pooki! – Decía el abuelo asustado.

– ¡Jane de la selva no puede morir! – Profería divertida la abuela.– ¡Traigan a tarzan o no me suelto!

Stella miraba la escena angustiada y Arnold parecía no saber que hacer. Helga con aspecto aburrido, solo hizo lo mas adecuado, apago el ventilador.

– ¡Pooki! – Grito helga con los brazos en jarra, mirando con tenacidad a la abuela. – ¡Todos tenemos hambre abuela, creo que un mejor momento para jugar, será mas al rato, después de comer! – Le dice con dulzura a la anciana que tanto aprecia.

Gertie sonríe. – ¡Bien señorita Eleanor, me parece perfecto, muchas gracias! – Responde la anciana dirigiendose a la estufa y a comenzar a servir los platos.

Todos miran asombrados a Helga, que tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. – ¿Que? – Pregunta ella al notar las miradas.

Arnold sonríe, mientras su padre y su abuelo se dejan caer en las sillas para descansar y Stella le da un masaje en los hombros a su marido.

– ¿Que pasa hice algo mal? – Pregunta de nuevo Helga.

– ¡No mi amor! – Dice Arnold rodeandola con sus brazos. – ¡Gracias! – Le dice en el oído, eso la hace sonreír.

* * *

Helga y Arnold, tratan de escribir su discurso, mientras se relajan con algo de música en la alcoba del primero, pero…

_**A fuego lento tu mirada**_

_**a fuego lento tu, nada**_

_**vamos tramando esta locura**_

_**con la fuerza de los vientos **_

_**y el calor de la ternura. **_

– ¡Okey, necesito una tormenta de ideas niño! – Dice Helga dando de vueltas, por toda la recamara.

– Pues dando de vueltas así, no creo que logres nada Hel. – Expresa Arnold mirandola divertido.

Helga se detiene y enarca una ceja, para luego sentarse en el sofá. – ¡Solo tenemos unos días para hacer este discurso, para demostrarle a papá que me amas, bueno nos amamos, y para colmo creo que mi periodo esta apunto de comenzar! – Dice fastidiada.

Ante lo ultimo Arnold se sonroja, y se acerca a ella. – Sabes esas cosas de chicas… son un tema difícil para los hombres.

Helga vuelve a enarcar una ceja. – Si lo sé, pero es algo que pasa, y tú, siempre has sabido al respecto.

Arnold esta apenado, la verdad, no quiere seguir hablando sobre eso, así que encuentra una buena distracción, en besar a su chica en los labios. – ¡Hey quedamos que nada de contacto físico! – Replica ella empujandolo levemente.

_**Sigue el camino del cortejo**_

_**a fuego lento, a fuego viejo**_

_**sigo avivando nuestra llama**_

_**con todo lo que te quiero **_

_**y lo mucho que me amas. **_

– ¡Es solo un beso amor! – Dice el sonriendo y buscando su boca nuevamente.

Helga asiente y lo besa, se besan, respiración agitada, manos traviesas, él la levanta del sillón y la lleva en brazos a la cama, y la coloca tiernamente sobre ella, siguen los besos, Arnold ya no solo besa sus labios, se ha extendido hacia su cuello, y ella no puede evitar gemir levemente, las caricias son mas atrevidas, pero tiernas, esta vez es diferente, pero algo grita en el cerebro de Arnold, una alerta.

_**A fuego lento me haces agua**_

_**contigo tengo el alma enamorada**_

_**me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas**_

_**¡ay!, ¡ay! amor cuando me amas.**_

– ¡Helga… no debemos seguir! – Dice el un poco agitado, mirandola a los ojos.

– ¿Eh, por que? – Dice ella aturdida.

– ¡Le hice una promesa a tu padre! – Responde el preocupado.

Helga mira a Arnold, hace tantos días que no están juntos, que se siente rara, sobre todo después de que ella, ha aceptado los sentimientos de el. – Mi cuerpo te extraña. – Le dice suavemente en el oído.

_**A fuego lento revoltosas**_

_**caricias que parecen mariposas**_

_**se cuelan por debajo de la ropa**_

_**y van dejando el sentimiento**_

_**amor forjado a fuego lento. **_

El la observa esta sonrojada, y le sonríe tiernamente, el ya no resiste esa expresión, en la cara de ella, la ama tanto, que ya después afrontara las consecuencias, de esta decisión. – Helga…

_**A fuego lento mi cintura**_

_**a fuego lento y con lisura**_

_**vamos tramando este alboroto**_

_**con la danza de los mares y el sabor del poco a poco. **_

Esa entrega es diferente, mas suave y tierna que ninguna antes, parecen querer volver a conocerse, a disfrutarse, pues ahora son diferentes ellos también, ya no es solo sexo, es hacer el amor, verdaderamente, compartir y demostrar su amor físicamente es un complemento, no una necesidad.

_**Sigo el camino del cortejo**_

_**a fuego lento a fuego añejo**_

_**sigo avivando nuestra llama**_

_**tantos días como sueños**_

_**tantos sueños que no acaban.**_

– ¡Te amo Arnold, te amo, tanto! – Dice ella abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si de soltarlo, se fuera a elevar y desaparecer.

– ¡Y yo a ti, te amo Helga, Te amo! – Dice abrazandola de la misma manera. – Tu eres la mujer que mas amo en el mundo.

Un beso mas y otro, caricias y roces. Un suspiro y luego otro, y esta vez fue por un mutuo y autentico amor. Se aman hasta quedar exhaustos, y se quedan juntos abrazados, esperando el nuevo día.

Continuara…

Okey no es muy largo, pero a mi me gusto. Espero que les guste también y espero reviews, este fic casi se termina, pero ya viene otro en camino y ademas faltan unas actualizaciones de " El destino ¿es hermoso?" si después de tanto tiempo, siempre sentí que le faltaba algo, y ya tengo terminado el script, así que los que se quedaron con la duda de como llegaron Helga y Arnold a aquella situación, pronto va a salir el capitulo. "Precuelas", ademas creo que voy a agregar un capitulo mas a "como hemos cambiado" ; tentativamente se llama, "Herencia" y explica que fue de cada uno de los personajes un poco mas ampliamente, solo tenganme paciencia, aunque ya escribo mas rápido, todavía me cuesta un poco de tiempo, gracias por sus reviews tiempo y ojos, :D, cuidense y nos leemos.

Canción de Rossana+ Fuego Lento.

ReiHikaruChiba. Love Love Arnold x Helga.


	8. No quiero decir adios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sencibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo 8: No puedo decir adios.**

* * *

"_Recuerdo bien la primera vez que te vi, eras una niña triste y asustada, llevabas toda tu ropa y tu cara cubierta de lodo, llovía a cántaros y yo solo queria protegerte, te cubrí con mi paraguas un momento, te sonreí y tú me miraste con tus enormes ojos azules, yo te dije que me gustaba ese moño rosa sobre tu cabeza, solo por que combinaba con tu ropa y luego entré a la escuela, mi abuelo me dijo, que después de eso te vio sonreír, yo pensé que había sido algo sin importancia, pero luego tú me dijiste que fue ese momento en el que te enamoraste de mi, yo no lo sabia, pero tal vez desde entonces un sentimiento por ti, anido también en mi corazón."_

– ¡La la, la la la la, la la la! – Tararea Helga arreglando su ropa, mientras Arnold la mira con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Te vez muy contenta este día! ¿Y a todo esto que canción es esa?

– ¡No lo sé, la oí por ahí! – Dice ella tratando de cerrar su maleta. – ¿Por que rayos, no cierra?– Replica enojada y aventandola a un lado.

– Dejame ver, tal vez debas de reacomodar. – Dice Arnold volviendo a sacar las cosas.

– ¡Espera … – Grita Helga, cuando el encuentra su relicario. – ¡Deja eso Arnoldo! – Reclama al ver que él lo toma.

– ¿Así que era tuyo? – Dice él divertido.

Ella baja la mirada. – Es algo penoso…

Arnold se acerca a ella, abre el relicario y ve la inscripción. – ¿Esto aún es cierto? – Pregunta tomando su barbilla y mirandola a los ojos.

Helga asiente y él le da un beso en los labios y le sonríe. – ¿Como hiciste para recuperarlo?

– ¡Una chica tiene sus métodos! – Dice ella misteriosa.

– ¿Que tantas otras cosas, has hecho por mi, sin que yo sepa? – Dice mientras la abraza.

– ¡Ay Arnold, si tu supieras! – Dice ella suspirando.

– ¿Algún día me lo platicaras? – Pregunta el esperanzado.

– ¡Poco a poco amorcito! – Contesta ella con una sonrisa.

Una voz proveniente de la parte de abajo de la casa, los alerta.

– ¡Helga tu padre te llama por teléfono! – Exclama Stella.

– ¡Voy! – Dice ella bajando rápido las escaleras. – Gracias… ¡Hola Bob!

– ¡Hola señorita, ¿como estas?! – Se escucha la atronadora voz de su padre.

– ¡Esperando sus noticias ¿cuando llegan?! – Indaga ella.

– Estamos a punto de subir al avión, así que estaremos allá, mañana por la mañana.

– ¡Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en la casa, temprano!

– ¡Así es Olga… digo Helga, hasta mañana niña!

– ¡Hasta mañana Bob! – Click. Helga se queda un poco pensativa.

– ¿Y bien? – Dice Arnold desde la escalera.

– Llegan mañana temprano… – Baja la vista.

– ¿Estas preocupada?

– ¡Ay Arnold, es que no quiero tener, que decirte adiós!

– ¡Cuanta fe me tienes! – Dice el burlón.

Helga trata de sonreír pero esta asustada, así que solo lo abraza.

* * *

Era jueves por la mañana, Arnold y Helga llegaron temprano a la casa Pataki, para arreglarla un poco, tenían suerte, su ultimo día de clases, fue el anterior, así que este, lo tenían libre antes de la ceremonia de graduación de mañana.

– ¡Helga creo que esto ya no sirve! – Expresa con asco Arnold, sacando un plato del refrigerador.

– ¡Huy, eso es antediluviano! – Dice Helga mirando la cosa en cuestión. – ¡Tiralo!

Ella y el trabajan rápido, incluso Helga repara café y algo de desayunar para su familia.

– ¿No sabia que sabias cocinar? – Dice el observandola,

– ¡No sabes mucho de mi… pero ya aprenderemos el uno del otro! – Responde ella mirandolo mientras corta cebolla con maestría. – ¡Aprendí por necesidad, mamá no era muy buena, como ama de casa antes! Solo hasta que conoció a tu madre, y dejo de beber, comenzó a portarse como mujer.

Arnold sonríe, es verdad, la relación de amistad de sus padres, ha dado beneficios mutuos, tal vez por eso Big Bob, le había dejado ese folder, como una especie de obsequio.

– ¡¿Hay alguien?… ya llegamos! – Se escucha la voz de Miryam en la puerta.

– ¡Mamá! – Grita Helga ayudandola con la maleta que trae.

– Mi vida, mejor ayuda a tu hermana trae mas maletas que nada. – Señalando hacia afuera los dos taxis cargados con equipaje.

– ¡Hermanita Bebe! – Grita chillona Olga nada mas ver a su hermana.

– ¡Hola Olga! – Dice Helga a punto de la asfixia, por el fuerte abrazo de su hermana.

– ¡Em, Hola Olga! – Dice Arnold ayudando a Helga a liberarse.

– ¡Arnold como has crecido, te ves tan alto y guapo! – Expresa Olga abrazandolo igual.

– ¡Si, si hermana, dejalo, que tú ya tienes el tuyo! – Dice Helga algo celosa por los piropos.

– ¿En ese caso yo podría quedarme contigo, no? – Se escucha una voz a su espalda.

– ¡¡¡Devon!!! – Grita Helga yendo a abrazarlo.

– ¡Ouch!

– ¡Lo siento…¿te lastime?!

– No, es solo que aún esta sensible. – Dice el joven de la misma edad que Olga, tez apiñonada, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, tocandose el abdomen.

– ¡Hola Devon! – Saluda Arnold a su "concuño". – ¿Como te sientes?

– ¡Hola Arnold, mucho mejor! Y ya me entere que andas de novio, con mi muñequita. – Dice pellizcando las mejillas de Helga.

Arnold se sonroja y Helga le riñe a su cuñado. – ¡Metiche eso no te importa!

– ¡Niños dejen de jugar y ayuden con esto! – Impera Bob Pataki con un par de enormes maletas en las manos.

– ¡Buenos días señor Pataki! – Dice Arnold tomando las dos valijas, sin hacer contacto visual con el padre de Helga, quien nota de inmediato la actitud del chico y sonríe de lado.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Devon y Olga se retiran a descansar, el cambio de horario es terrible, Helga y Miryam limpian la cocina, en tanto Arnold y Bob, han ido a hablar al estudio del ultimo.

– …

– ¿Y bien niño, no piensas hablar o qué? – Dice Big Bob, mirando a Arnold.

–Em… pues… – Trata de hablar aún con la mirada baja.

– ¿Te sirvió el regalo que deje aquí para ti?

Arnold reacciona y sube la cara para ver a Bob. – ¿Entonces si fue a propósito?

Bob suspira y luego mira seriamente a Arnold. – Mira, dime como reaccionaste, como reacciono ella y yo te explico.

– ¡Nos amamos, eso es lo único que sé, ella me ama y yo a ella!

Bob vuelve a suspirar y sonríe. – ¡Que bien! En ese caso, creo que no hay mas que decir.

Arnold observa a Bob levantarse de su silla, y mirar hacia la cocina, donde Helga y Miryam hablan en voz baja.

– ¿Hicieron cosas indebidas? – Pregunta de sopetón, logrando que Arnold casi se caiga de la silla.

– Em… Bueno no sé que tan indebidas… es solo que nos amamos mucho y…

– ¡Okey, dejalo así! – Dice Bob haciendo ademanes con las manos. – Al menos eres sincero. Muy bien… – Volviendo a su asiento y mirando de frente a Arnold. – Si están seguros, por mi esta bien, pero te advierto que la tienes que hacer muy feliz, por que si no… – Bob golpea sus nudillos con la palma. – Sé que no he sido buen padre con ella, pero fue por eso, que yo deje estos papeles para ti, sabia que tú la querías, pero en realidad, no sabias lo maravillosa y linda que ella era por ti, te faltaba una pieza en tu corazón ¿Cierto?

– Parece que si… gracias.

– ¡Excelente, entonces ahora ve y dale la sorpresa a tu novia, porque ya no quiero que salgan con eso, de que son amigos y esas tonterías! – Dice Bob reclinandose en su silla y cerrando los ojos.

Arnold se levanta y esta a punto de salir cuando se voltea y le lanza una pregunta a Bob. – ¿Como prefiere que lo llame, Suegro o Bob?

El gran hombre solo abre su ojo derecho, alzando la ceja y lo mira de lado. – Mejor solo Bob. – Contesta y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Arnold asiente y sale de la habitación, poco después de eso, solo se escucha un grito de jubilo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en el rostro de Bob Pataki.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana, todos los alumnos graduandos de la High School de Hillwood, están listos para recibir su diploma, Helga y Arnold están nerviosos por el discurso que tienen que dar, ella arregla el birrete de su novio, mientras el trata de darle los últimos toques a la disertación.

– ¡Ya dejalo así ya no se puede arreglar mas!

– ¡Esta bien!

Andrew Brown los llama en ese momento, pues los miembros del presidium, ya están en el escenario.

Arnold comienza, se acerca al micrófono, carraspea y suspira. – ¡¡¡Señoras y señores padres de familia, miembros del presidium, maestros, compañeros, es para nosotros muy grato poder expresar a ustedes estas breves pero significativas palabras!!!

–¡¡¡En este día tan especial para nosotros, recuerdo cuando ingresamos, impresionados por el tamaño de la escuela, a los tantos alumnos que había, pero sobretodo recuerdo que tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a algunos de los que, hoy son nuestros mejores amigos, eso conservando a los que ya teníamos desde el preescolar!!! – Continua Helga.

– ¡¡¡Pasamos situaciones difíciles, momentos desagradables, pero gracias a la unión de nuestro grupo y al apoyo de algunos de nuestros maestros, logramos disipar las penas y sobreponernos a los problemas!!!

– ¡¡¡Pero también vivimos cosas agradables, como la venta de pasteles que se convirtió en guerra de comida, o las excursiones a los museos, donde dos o mas parejas se perdían discretamente!!! – Eso provoca una risa general.

– ¡¡¡Por eso nosotros queremos agradecer, principalmente a nuestros padres por el apoyo que nos han brindado siempre, a nuestros maestros por su dedicación, sus consejos, sus enseñanzas, su paciencia y cariño, y a esta escuela, por brindarnos la oportunidad de conocer personas maravillosas, personas que siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón!!! – Dice arnold viendo a Helga que le sonríe.

– ¡¡¡Y es por eso que, les agradecemos especialmente a nuestros compañeros, porque nos dieron la oportunidad de conocer a la esplendida persona que hay dentro de cada uno de ellos y porque a pesar de que tuvimos algunas diferencias; aprendimos a respetarnos, a convivir, a preocuparnos el uno por el otro, a apoyarnos mutuamente y por que no? A extrañarnos, porque los vamos a extrañar ZOQUETES!!! – Termina Helga alzando la mano en señal de victoria y todos aplauden.

La graduación inicia y todos reciben sus reconocimientos, después de eso sus familias los felicitan, abrazos, porras, un barullo completo.

* * *

Helga baja por las escaleras de su casa, para ir al baile con Arnold, que la mira contentísimo y emocionado. El le da su corsage, una rosa color de rosa, rodeada de flores blancas.

– ¡Te ves preciosa! – Le dice colocando el ramillete en su tirante, mientras ella hace lo mismo con su solapa.

– ¡Gracias! Tu te ves muy apuesto.

– ¡Ya dejense de arrumacos, niñitos, y mas les vale, solo bailar esta noche o les va a ir mal! – Bromea Bob, con la cámara en la mano, mientras Miryam sonríe y Olga llora en el hombro de Devon, por ver a su hermanita bebé convertida en una mujer.

Helga y Arnold posan para la foto, que se transforma, en doscientas pues Olga quiere todos los ángulos, y con cada miembro de la familia.

– ¡Bueno ya, si no ya vamos a llegar mas que a recoger las mesas! – Dice Helga enojada, arrastrando a Arnold a la puerta.

– ¡Cuidense y regresen temprano! – Grita Bob desde la entrada. Helga se detiene en ese momento y regresa sobre sus pasos, se para frente a su padre y le da un abrazo. – ¿Que?

– ¡Gracias Papá! – Le dice y acto seguido le da un suave beso en la mejilla. para después correr al lado de Arnold, que espera por ella con la puerta del auto del abuelo abierta, este le sonríe y le dice adiós con la mano.

El auto se aleja y Bob aún mira hacia el, Miryam toma el brazo de su marido. – ¡Creo que para ella, eres el mejor padre del mundo ahora!

Bob sonríe y da la vuelta. – ¿Quien quiere comida china? – La puerta de la casa se cierra tan pronto ellos, están adentro.

* * *

El baile esta ambientado en los cincuenta, así que las canciones son viejitas y todos lucen muy animados.

_**ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS WORLD SEEM RIGHT**_

_SOLO TU PUEDES HACER QUE ESTE MUNDO PAREZCA BUENO_

_**ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THE DARKNESS BRIGHT**__._

_SOLO TU PUEDES HACER LA OBSCURIDAD BRILLANTE._

_**ONLY YOU AND YOU ALONE**_

_SOLO TU Y TU SOLA_

_**CAN THRILL ME LIKE YOU DO**_

_PUEDES EMOCIONARME COMO LO HACES_

_**AND FILL MY HEART WITH LOVE FOR ONLY YOU**__._

_Y LLENAR MI CORAZÓN CON AMOR PARA TI SOLAMENTE._

Arnold y Helga ya están en la pista de baile, mirandose enamorados,

– ¿Estas feliz mi vida?

– ¡Como nunca mi amor, te quiero, te amo y tenemos permiso que mas puedo pedir! – Dice ella sonriente.

_**ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS CHANGE IN ME,**_

_SOLO TU PUEDES HACER ESTE CAMBIO EN MÍ,_

_**FOR IT´S TRUE, YOU ARE MY DESTINY.**_

_ES VERDAD, ERES MI DESTINO._

_**WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND,**_

_CUANDO TOMAS MI MANO_,

_**I UNDERSTAND THE MAGIC THAT YOU DO.**_

_ENTIENDO LA MAGIA QUE HACES_

– ¿No sé que puede anhelar, una mujer con tantas virtudes como usted señorita?

– ¡Nada, solo abrazarme a ti! – Dice ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_**YOU´RE MY DREAM COME TRUE,**_

_TU ERES MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD,_

_**MY ONE AND ONLY YOU**_.

_LA ÚNICA Y SOLO TU_

De pronto Arnold se detiene y la mira intensamente a los ojos.

– ¿Que? – Dice Helga espantada.

_**ONLY YOU CAN MAKE THIS CHANGE IN ME,**_

_SOLO TU PUEDES HACER ESTE CAMBIO EN MÍ,_

_**FOR IT´S TRUE, YOU ARE MY DESTINY.**_

_ES VERDAD, ERES MI DESTINO._

_**WHEN YOU HOLD MY HAND,**_

_CUANDO TOMAS MI MANO,_

_**I UNDERSTAND THE MAGIC THAT YOU DO.**_

_ENTIENDO LA MAGIA QUE HACES_

– _¿Helga? _

– _¿Que?_

_Arnold saca una cajita del bolsillo de su traje y se arrodilla ahí frente a todos._

– _¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _

_Helga lo mira atónita, de pronto dos lagrimas salen de sus ojos y sonríe tontamente,_

_**YOU´RE MY DREAM COME TRUE,**_

_TU ERES MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD,_

_**MY ONE AND ONLY YOU.**_

_LA ÚNICA Y SOLO TU._

_**ONE AND ONLY YOU.**_

_ÚNICA Y SOLO TU._

– _¡Claro que si, Arnold! – Dice Abrazandolo, provocando que los dos caigan al piso, mientras todos sus compañeros rían, Y sin embargo a ellos no parece importarles pues se besan apasionadamente, y después se sonríen._

_Fin._

Gracias por leerme, seguimos leyendonos.

ReiHikaruChiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	9. ¿Adivina que?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Antes que nada esta historia es un poquito subidita de tono, digo para los inocentes que andan por ahí, sin embargo no hay escenas explícitas ni nada de eso, espero que no hiera alguna sensibilidad y gracias por leerme.**

**Disfruten.**

**Solo tu me haces sonreir.**

**Capitulo Extra: ¿Adivina que?**

"_**Hay una luz alumbrando mi camino y esa luz es tu mirada, hay una esperanza en mi destino, y es tu corazón latiendo junto al mío"**_

Arnold, camina por las tiendas buscando el lugar que Helga le dijo, la verdad es que detesta este tipo de encargos, pero la otra verdad es que hasta mataría por ella, aunque no le gusta pensar en esa forma.

Cuando llega al lugar observa bien cada uno de los productos específicos que venden, pero no ve lo que ella describió, así que le pregunta a una empleada que lo lleva adentro y le muestra el que ya estaba apartado y él asiente, pagando el total, con el fruto de su primer empleo. La enorme caja en que viene, es un poco mas grande de lo que esperaba, por lo que llama a casa, y pide a su padre que vaya por él, ya que anda por ahí, compra un pastel de cerezas, para su casa, pero en especial para Helga, conociendola le va a encantar, Miles llega y al ver la enorme caja, sonríe y felicita a su hijo, que luce entusiasmado.

– ¡Phoebe quiero, cerezas, de hecho quiero pastel de cerezas! – Exclama Helga desde el sillón.

Phoebe solo la mira con una sonrisa.– ¡Cuando lleguen los señores, les pedimos que vuelvan a ir, te parece!

– ¡Eso seria fantástico! – Dice la rubia entusiasmada.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Se escucha la voz de Arnold, desde la puerta.

Helga se levanta emocionada del sillón. – ¡Quiero verla, quiero verla! – Expresa jubilosa al verlos entrar con la tremenda caja.

– ¡Amor, no se va a ver hasta que la armemos! – Replica Arnold.

Helga solo frunce los labios y hace un puchero.

– Je, je pero si esperas un ratito la armo de una vez. – Dice él complaciente, lo que logra que Helga ría de buena gana.

– ¡Hola, hola hay alguien! – Se escucha la combinación de una voz profunda y una suave.

– ¡Papá, Mamá! – Grita Helga abrazando a su padre del cuello y luego dandole un beso a su madre, en la mejilla. – ¿Que hacen aquí?

– Miles me llamo, dice que la caja de esa cosa es enorme y que seguramente… – Mira la caja y se rasca la cabeza. – ¡Si es enorme! ¿La armamos? – Pregunta a Miles y Arnold.

– ¡Podemos comenzar, pues también le hable a Gerald y ya no debe tardar! – Contesta Arnold dandole un paquete a Phoebe.

– ¿Que es esto? – Dice la joven asiática.

– ¡Pastel de cerezas para comer, dale un poco a Helga primero! – Dice sonriente.

– ¡Si! – Exclama Helga tomando a su amiga de un brazo.

– Arnold, cada vez que esto pasa, me da miedo que te estés volviendo adivino, ¡Helga justamente quería eso!

Su padre y su suegro lo miran asombrados, y él solo ríe, con soltura.

En cuanto miden el lugar donde va a quedar, comienzan a armar, Gerald que ha llegado se encarga de dirigir las piezas en su lugar, Arnold maneja diestramente las herramientas de precisión, su padre y Bob, se encargan de las piezas grandes, así en un trabajo entre todos, logran por fin terminar.

Stella y Miryam son las primeras en verlo, luego bajan para avisarle a todos los que están abajo, incluidos Olga y Devon, que llegaron de curiosos.

Helga al llegar mira aquel objeto, se ve perfecto, tal como lo vio en la tienda, y le encanta, le da un beso a Miles, otro a Gerald, uno mas a su padre, y uno mas largo a Arnold.

– ¿No es la cuna mas perfecta del mundo? – Dice ella tocando las barras del mueble.

– ¡Lo es por que tú la escogiste amor! – Dice Arnold abrazandola.

– ¿Bueno, bueno,y a todo esto, como le van a poner a mi nieto? – Dice Bob, tocando el abdomen de su hija menor, que ostenta una bella pancita de 7 meses.

– ¡¡Phil!! – Expresan los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Ah si el nombre del viejo!

– ¿A quien le dices viejo? – Exclama el anciano hombre de 93 años.

– ¡Creo que te lo dijo a ti! – Dice su querida esposa burlandose de él.

Todo ríen, al ver una vez mas, y a pesar de la edad, una de las acaloradas discusiones del par de abuelos.

– ¡No creo tener el mismo aguante que mi abuelo, Helga! – Dice Arnold bromeando, y recibiendo por respuesta un suave golpe en el brazo, a modo de protesta.

Mas tarde todos se retiran y Helga devora en la cocina, el ultimo pedazo de pastel.

– ¡Vas a tener que comprarme mas de este pastel mañana!

– Lo que mi princesa quiere ella, lo tiene. –Le responde feliz.

– ¿Arnold no te arrepientes de dejar la escuela, por culpa de nuestro tropezón? – Dice Helga, señalando a su pancita.

El niega con la cabeza. – ¡Mi vida, tu padre nos esta apoyando, al darme un empleo bien pagado y mis papas nos apoyan con lo de la vivienda, creo que la tenemos fácil, y ese bebé es una bendición, ademas en cuanto, ahorremos un poco voy a volver a la universidad, de verdad quiero ser profesor, y tú también vas a terminar tu carrera, ese bebe, solo va a nacer un poquito antes de lo que debía!

Helga sonríe y toma de la mano a su marido. – ¡Te voy a amar por siempre, Arnold!

– ¡Y yo a ti, mi vida! – Un beso dulce y apasionado, surge entre los dos.

– ¡¿Arnie, que quieres, ponerle los ojitos?! – Replica ella al sentir las manos de su esposo, en su cuerpo.

– ¡Lo siento pero, no puedo evitarlo, eres tan sexi con ese abdomen abultado! – Dice burlón.

– ¡Tarado, Jaja! – Expresa Helga riendo a carcajadas.

Arnold se contagia de la risa de su mujer y así ríen un buen rato.

– ¡Solo tu me haces sonreír Arnold! – Le dice Helga con amor.

– ¡Y solo tu me haces sonreír a mi Helga! – Le contesta con todo el corazón, dandole un beso, antes de irse a descansar, pues al otro día, él tenia que ir a trabajar, con todo el animo del mundo, por ella y por el pequeño fruto de su amor, que próximamente seria el motivo de sus desvelos.

Fin. Ahora si.

Espero que les guste, la verdad es que no tenia pensado nada mas para esta historia, pero hubo muchos pedidos, y ya que andaba por aquí, pues a ver como salió, gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

PD, este es el capitulo arreglado, cometí un pequeño error que ya corregí, espero que les haya gustado, gracias.

ReiHikaruChiba. LoveLove Arnold y Helga.


End file.
